Mitch
Mitch is a male customer who first appeared in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!. He is the male worker in Papa's Taco Mia!. Flipdeck info Hometown: Tastyville Occupation: Taco Chef Loves: Pickles Hates: Cleaning Mitch is the messy chef behind the counter at Papa’s Taco Mia! He won his position after competing in the Taco Eating Contest. Although he is only an amateur eater, he strives to one day be like his hero, Kenji. When Mitch isn’t eating or building tacos, he can usually be found enjoying the outdoors. Mitch enjoys camping, hiking, and kayaking. He also loves fishing with his Grandpa Wally. Appearance Mitch is a light toned skin guy with brown hair and a bit beard. He wears a dark red shirt with an orange stripe, which is very similar to his worker uniform from Papa's Taco Mia. He also wears blue bottoms and brown shoes. Clean-Up Mitch now wears a pair of jeans and has his shirt being re-textured. Also, his head was slightly altered. Styles Papa's Bakeria Orders Papa's Pizzeria *4 pepperonis (Right) *2 olives (Top Right) *4 anchovies (Right) *15 minutes (1/4 of meter) *Cut Into quarters Papa's Burgeria *Bottom Bun *Pickle *Pickle *Onion *Medium Patty *Mustard *Pickle *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Hard Taco with Beef *Lettuce *Onions *Sour Cream *Tomatoes *Hot Sauce Papa's Freezeria *Large Cup *Marshmallows *Banana Syrup *Smooth Blend *Whipped Cream *Blueberry Topping *Chocolate Chips *2x Banana *Gummy Onion Papa's Pancakeria *2 Waffles with Chocolate Chips *Whipped Cream *3 Butter Pieces *Drink **Large Coffee with Sugar Papa's Burgeria HD *Bun *Pickle *Onion *Medium Patty *Bacon *Pickle *Bun Papa's Wingeria *8 Parmesan Wings *8 Red Peppers *Zesty Pesto Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Hot Dog on a Hoagie Roll *Salsa *Onions *Hot Sauce *Sport Pepper, Tomato, Sport Pepper *Pickle *Drink and Popcorn **Large Hyper Green **Large Red Hot Popcorn Papa's Cupcakeria *Both Cupcakes: **Liner D **Chocolate Cake **Chocolate Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **3 Marshmallows Holiday (Thanksgiving) * Both Cupcakes: ** Liner A ** Chocolate Cake ** Chocolate Frosting ** Pumpkin Pie Drizzle ** Chocolate Chips ** Autumn Leaves Sprinkles ** Marshmallow, Chocolate Acorn, Marshmallow Papa's Freezeria HD *Large Cup *Fudge Brownie *Banana Syrup *Smooth Blend *Chocolate Whipped Cream *Chocolate Topping *Chocolate Chips *Waffle Cone Wedge *Banana, Creameo, Banana Papa's Pastaria *Regular Fettucine *Garlic Basil *Parmesan Cheese *5 Clams *4 Shrimps *Poppyseed Roll Holiday (Gondola 500) * Regular Fettucine * Garlic Basil * Garlic Rush * 5 Clams * 4 Shrimps * Poppyseed Roll Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Small Cup *Caramel Apple *Blue Moon Syrup *Chunky Blend *Maui Meringue *Key Lime Topping *Coconut Shavings *Cotton Candy Creameo, Cherry, Cotton Candy Creameo Papa's Donuteria *Pumpkin French Cruller with Boston Cream **Powdered Sugar **Caramel Drizzle **Chocolate Chips *Regular Round Donut with Blueberry Custard **Vanilla Icing **Blue Moon Drizzle *Blueberry Ring Donut with Boston Cream **Sky Blue Icing **Rainbow Sprinkles Holiday (Christmas) * Pumpkin French Cruller with Boston Cream ** Powdered Sugar ** Caramel Drizzle ** Chocolate Chips * Regular Round Donut with Blueberry Custard ** Vanilla Icing ** Blue Moon Drizzle * Blueberry Tree Donut with Cherry Cordial ** Festive Swirl Icing ** Snowflake Sprinkles Papa's Wingeria HD *8 Parmesan Wings *4 Atomic Tofu Skewers (right) *4 Red Peppers (left) *Zesty Pesto Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *6 Colby Jack Cheese (top, bottom left half) *6 Meatballs (top, bottom left half) *4 Anchovies (bottom right half) *Well-done bake *4 slices Papa's Cheeseria *Pumpernickel with Marble Colby Cheese *Pulled Pork *Bacon *Tomato *Olives *Southwest Sauce *Light **Curly Fries **Rico's Chili **Bacobites Holiday (Halloween) * Pumpernickel with Monster Muenster * Pulled Pork * Bacon * Tomato * Olives * Jackmomole * Light ** Curly Fries ** Rico's Chili ** Bacobites Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner C *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **White Frosting **Blue Moon Drizzle **Rock Candy **Marshmallow *Cupcake 2: **Red Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Marshmallow Holiday (Cinco de Mayo): *Liner C *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **White Frosting **Blue Moon Drizzle **Cinco Swirls **Candy Cactus *Cupcake 2: **Red Frosting **Cocoa Chipotle Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Sombrero Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner D *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **3 Marshmallows *Cupcake 2: **Red Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **3 Marshmallow Holiday (Thanksgiving) * Liner A * Chocolate Cake * Cupcake 1: ** Chocolate Frosting ** Pumpkin Pie Drizzle ** Chocolate Chips ** Autumn Leaves Sprinkles ** Marshmallow, Chocolate Acorn, Marshmallow * Cupcake 2: ** Red Frosting ** Pumpkin Pie Drizzle ** Chocolate Chips ** Autumn Leaves Sprinkles ** Harvest Stripe Cookie, Chocolate Acorn, Harvest Stripe Cookie Papa's Bakeria *Graham Cracker Crust *Banana Filling *Banana Filling *Key Lime Filling *Key Lime Filling *Citrus Zest (All Over) *8 Banana Slices (Inner ring) *8 Whipped Cream Dollops (Outer Ring) Holiday Order (St. Paddy's Day) *Graham Cracker Crust *Banana Filling *Banana Filling *Key Lime Filling *Key Lime Filling *Citrus Zest (All Over) *8 Chocolate Coins (Inner Ring) *8 Clover Cookies (Outer Ring) Papa's Sushiria * Nori with Brown Rice (Not Flipped) * Cucumber * Shrimp Tempura ** Mango Slices ** Tobiko ** Ponzu * Pina Colada Tea with Pawpaw Bubbles Holiday (Christmas) * Elf Soy Paper with Brown Rice (Not Flipped) * Cucumber * Shrimp Tempura ** Tai ** Merry Masago ** Ponzu * Pina Colada Tea with Pawpaw Bubbles Stickers Papa's Bakeria Earn all 3 stickers to get this outfit: Unlockable Toppings along with Him *In Hot Doggeria, he is unlocked with Salsa. *In Cupcakeria, he is unlocked with Marshmallows. *In Wingeria, he is unlocked with Zesty Pesto Dip. *In Pastaria, he is unlocked with Clams. *In Donuteria, he is unlocked with Caramel Drizzle. *In Wingeria HD, he is unlocked with Zesty Pesto Dip. *In Cheeseria, he is unlocked with Monster Muenster. *In Cupcakeria To Go!, he is unlocked with Candy Cactus. *In Bakeria, he is unlocked with Key Lime Filling. *In Sushiria, he is unlocked with Ponzu. Ranks required to unlock him *Papa's Pizzeria: Rank 13 *Papa's Burgeria: Rank 7 *Papa's Taco Mia!: Rank 27 if playing as Maggie *Papa's Freezeria: Rank 31 *Papa's Pancakeria: Rank 41 *Papa's Burgeria HD: Rank 3 *Papa's Wingeria: Rank 19 *Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 27 *Papa's Burgeria To Go!: Rank 5 *Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 3 *Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 41 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 29 *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 49 *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 26 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 35 *Papa's Cheeseria: Rank 32 *Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!: Rank 23 *Papa's Bakeria: Rank 19 *Papa's Sushiria: Rank 50 Papa's Next Chefs *2011: He lost to Marty in the first round of the Pepperoni Division. After this, he was not eligible for future tournaments due to him already being a worker at the Taco Mia. Trivia *His clothes are similar to his Taco Mia uniform. *He appears in Foodini's Mini-Game Mitch's Mess on Hot Doggeria. *Nick is his best friend. *He is a fan of Kenji. *In the 2012 Halloween poster, he wears a Cactus McCoy costume. *He is the second male character who appears on a To Go logo instead of an HD logo. The first being Roy. Order Tickets Mitch Pizzeria.png|Mitch's Pizzeria order Mitch Burgeria.png|Mitch's Burgeria order mitcotaco.png|Mitch's Taco Mia Order mitch fr.jpg|Mitch's Freezeria order Mitch's_Pancakeria_Order.png|Mitch's Pancakeria Order Mitch burger.png|Mitch's Burgeria HD order mitchwingeria.png|Mitch's Wingeria Order FlashPlayer 2013-05-20 09-56-25-501.jpg|Mitch's Hot Doggeria order Mitch to go.png|Mitch's Burgeria To Go! order Mitch Thanksgiving.png|Mitch's Cupcakeria order during Thanksgiving Mitch-order-normal-Papa's Cupcakeria.png|Mitch's Cupcakeria regular order Mitch FHD.png|Mitch's Freezeria HD order Mitch Gondola.png|Mitch's Pastaria order during Gondola 500 Mitch Pasta.png|Mitch's Pastaria regular order mitchfreezeriatogo.jpg|Mitch's Freezeria To Go! order Mitch Xmas.png|Mitch's Donuteria order during Christmas Mitch Donuteria.png|Mitch's Donuteria regular order Mitch Wingeria H.png|Mitch's Wingeria HD order Mitch PTG.png|Mitch's Pizzeria To Go! order Mitch's Cheeseria order during Halloween.png|Mitch's Cheeseria order during Halloween Mitch's Cheeseria Order.png|Mitch's Cheeseria Order Mitch Cinco.png|Mitch's Cupcakeria To Go! order during Cinco De Mayo Mitch Normal.png|Mitch's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order Mitch CHD.png|Mitch's Cupcakeria HD order during Thanksgiving Mitch Normal order.png|Mitch's Cupcakeria HD regular order Mitch Paddy Bakeria.png|Mitch's Bakeria order during St. Paddy's Day Papa's Bakeria Mitch (Non Holiday).png|Mitch's Bakeria regular order mitchsushiH.PNG|Mitch's Sushiria order during Christmas mitchsushi.PNG|Mitch's Sushiria regular order Gallery 6_dancing_customers.png|Mitch dancing at Hot Doggeria 65.jpg Cincodemayo.jpg ImagesCAE3D9ID.jpg Mitch.PNG|Mitch in the newspaper from the Taco Mia! intro PlRoY.png Papa-Taco-Mia.jpg Taco Eating Contest.jpg Halloween2012.jpg|Mitch dresses as Cactus McCoy for Halloween. Sleepy Mitchy.png|Mitch sleeping in Mitch's Mess. Nick and Mitch With Kenji and Greg.png|Mitch and Nick With Kenji and Greg Kenji and Mitch sitting next to eachother.png|Mitch sitting next to his hero Kenji Mitchandwally.png|Mitch with his grandfather, Wally 0 points from Mitch..jpg|I like pickles not too much. Take this 0 points.Thanks for a bad service never see you again! Perfect Mitch.jpg|Mitch grading his burger in Papa's Burgeria HD. This is perfect!|link=Papa's Burgeria (iPad) Papa Louie - Taco Eating Contest Begins.png Papa's Taco MIa - MItch and Maggie.jpg Mitch and Wally.png|Mitch waiting with Wally in the Pizzeria lobby Poor Mitch.png Perfect Cupcakes for Mitch.png Perfect Cupcakes for MItch 2.png Mitch in Papa's Pastaria.png Mitch's Icon.png 1016223 708473812530051 1146599057 n.jpg Nick and Mitch Waiting in Pastaria.png Rosquillas_perfectas_para_Mitch_y_Hope.png Mitchperfect.png|Mitch's very first order results in a perfect score!!! MitchPapaLouie.png Grandfather and grandson.png|Mitch and his grandfather Wally ordering burgers. Monster!!!.PNG Remorseful Mitch.png|Mitch had a terrible day. Let's make him feel better. Angry Maggie.png|MITCH!!!! Perfect Donuts for Mitch.png Mitch.png mitchperfectburgeria.jpg|A perfect score from Mitch in the original Burgeria. Mitch Cupcakeria Perfect.png|Mitch has more perfect cupcakes during Pirate Bash! Mitch's Mess.png|Mitch's Mess Layout in Cheeseria Mitch's Mess Full.png|Mitch's Mess Layout WingFail02.png|Mitch is not happy with his raw strips and shrimp this happened at Mich.png|This happened to Mitch. Mitch Kenji.png|Mitch and Kenji are waiting for their Cupcake Mitch - Style B - Papa Bakeria.png|Style B in Papa's Bakeria MitchMaggieDinning.png|Maggie and Mitch Dinning Together. Mitch Perfect Score (Bakeria).png|Mitch loves his pie! Mitch Perfect Score (Bakeria) (Plantain Crunch).png|Mitch loves his Plantain Crunch pie! taco mia.jpg|Mitch saw Maggie in Frostfield Mitch_Bakeria_Perfecto_2.png 1464621542344.jpg|Mitch Dining with his Grandpa Taco Eating Contest.png|Mitch in Taco Mia HD before Taco Eating Contest Mitch perfect wings.png|Perfect wings for Mitch Coupons 04.jpg Mitch Hat.png|You have put your hat on backwards, Mitch! Bandicam 2016-12-31 11-23-45-326.jpg|Mitch walking in the whiskview mall What.PNG Mitch and Scooter.jpg|Mitch dining with Scooter. Mitch and Deano.jpg|Mitch dining with Deano. Perfect - Mitch.jpg|Mitch loves his perfect pie! FliplineStudiosfoundersinTacoMia.png|Mitch with Flipline Studios founders IMG_0982.JPG|Mitch,dance with Maggie Fan Art Mitch2.png|Ugly Mitch Skinny Characters.jpg|Skinny Mitch MitchRecolor.me.png|Made via Recolor.me ChibiMaker Mitch.jpg|Mitch in ChibiMaker|link=File:ChibiMaker Mitch.jpg Martybyaronora.jpg|By aronora Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Debuts Category:Worker Category:Characters with flipdecks [[Category:M Charac